The Box of Pandora
by The2ndFred
Summary: Kaleb Carter is a boy who has just found out that he is a wizard and has been accepted into the ancient Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join him along with his friends, Evan Varney, Helena Max, and Danielle Spencer as they try to find Pandora's box.


**Disclaimer: **You know which characters belong to J.K. Rowling and which do not. If you don't... I feel sorry for you.

* * *

I was a normal lad. Just as normal as any Black Irish chap from Feeny. It's a boring town with little to no entertainment besides, believe it or not, school. Yes, school. The place where all of my friends gather and we can talk and hang about. I don't have many friends, however. I what most people would consider a loser. I have but only one friend: Ernie Picksy a short knobby kneed boy that wore square glasses that hung awkwardly upon his face. He was a stutterer and was often picked on.

I'd been looking forward to the summer holiday and when it finally came I couldn't have been more excited. Yes, school was the fun place but having one friend who didn't like to do much made home bearable. I was the youngest boy out of five and smacked right in the middle. At home I am the black sheep, the wants the frequently picked on by my siblings because I look different from the rest of them. My mum had married Mr. Alan Trey, a banker, and had my two older brothers Kaiden and Kree, then after they broke up for some years my mum married my father, Chris Carter, a milk man, then she left my father to go back with Mr. Alan and they had my younger sisters Krystal and Kandice. I am always picked on, yelled at, jumped on, because of the fact that I am darker than everyone else because my brothers and sisters were light skinned having biracial parents while mine were both Black.

I was a medium sized boy with chest length black cornrow braids, dark brown almond eyes, a prominent nose and bronze skin. According to my mum I looked exactly like my father, something she found completely disgusting.

I lived with my mom for one week and the next I would go off with my dad. We had the best time together because I have always been his only child and he treats me as if I'm his number one importance in the world and it was here, while I was lying down on his sofa, that an owl swooped by the window on 15 July, 2004.

"Dad, you see that?" I asked with delight as it was my first time ever seeing an owl in my life. "An owl, just there. Swooped right past the window! Blimey!"

My dad came running to see what I had been talking about because, too, has never seen an owl in all his life.

"Where is it?" He asked eagerly. "Did I miss it? What color was it?"

"Brown," I told him, pushing up from my spot on the sofa and dashing to the front door, throwing it wide open and looking about curiously, "It was magnificent- What's this?" I looked down at my feet and there was an envelope that read:

_Mr. K. Carter_

_The Living Room Sofa_

_7 Willowcroft, _

_Feeny, _

_Co Londonderry_

"Dad," I shouted with a trembling voice as I re-read the writing upon the envelope. "Dad, come read this. Hurry! Quick!"

My father came rushing down the narrow hall with his hands out for the letter which I gave to him.

"What in the name is this? Some kind of trick?" He asked.

"No. I don't know. Could it be possibly Mr. Alan or…?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, that man," My dad said as he ripped open the letter and a frown grew more and more ugly as he read on.

"What's it say?" I begged him, trying to get a look at the letter which he handed over after he was finished.

_~HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY~_

_Headmistress: MINERVA MCGONAGALL_

_Dear Mr. Carter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

I looked at my father with raised eyebrows as a smirk started to grown on my face. "What kind of joke is this? Me? A Wizard? I wish but no!" I

I threw the letter aside and another paper flew out and danced about the air before slowly landing softly at my father's feet. He picked it up and scanned it.

"A list of supplies," He told me. "Whoever made this letter was really into this joke wasn't he?"

I laughed with my dad, snatching the letter out of my father's hand and reading it.

_~HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY~_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

I looked at my dad and he looked at me and we both burst into laughter. "Who could think of such a thing? I must admit brilliant mind but no."

Dad picked up a pencil and shoved it in my hand as he held back tears of laughter. "Come on, Kaleb, let's see some magic!"

"Hocus Pocus," I shouted and we both fell over laughing as a piercing pain shot our ribs and even then we could not stop, not until there was a ring at the door and dad pulled it open to reveal a very small man with round glasses, white hair growing around the sides of his head as it balded in the middle, and as he said, "Why hello there!" an extremely squeaky voice fit for a man his size.

"Hello. I am Professor Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. I assume you've gotten my letter?"

* * *

**Please R&R because I know there are some things I definitely need to work on. Help me out, yes? **


End file.
